Second Soul Mate
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Set during DT. When Adam is unfortunately killed in a car crash, Rocky leaves to Reefside to mourn his loss. In the process, however, Rocky and Tommy grow closer together.Slash Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PR or anything else.  
Summary: (Set during DT.) When Adam is unfortunately killed in a car crash, Rocky leaves to Reefside to mourn his loss. In the process, however, Rocky and Tommy grow closer to together. Tommy/Rocky Rocky Adam/Rocky slash. Mpreg  
XXX  
Chapter 1

Dr. Oliver opened the door and grinned at the teenager on the other side. "Thanks again for helping me with this, Kira."  
"No problem, Dr. O." As she stepped inside, the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, turned to face her teacher and mentor. "So how long's your friend gonna be here for?"  
"Not really sure." He nodded towards the kitchen. "If you can get started on the dishes, at least putting them in the dishwasher, I'll go ahead and strip the guest bed."  
"All right. When you're ready I'll help you make the bed again." Going into the kitchen, she opened the dishwasher and began loading it. When she was done and the machine had been started, Kira made her way down the hall and found the paleotologist looking for something in the closet.  
Tommy looked over at her as he pulled a blue and red blanket out of the closet. "Dishes done?"  
"And I went ahead and started them." She took the blanket from him. "So any idea how he's holding up?"  
"As best he can, I guess." He shut the door, then realized he'd forgotten a pillow. Sighing softly, he re-opened the door and grabbed one before shutting it again. The sheets were already in the room waiting to be put on. "We haven't really talked that much about what happened."  
"How long were they together?" Taking the pillow from him, Kira followed him up the stairs to the guest bedroom.  
"Since they were seventeen." He tossed the extra blanket onto the dresser, then grabbed the bottom sheet. Flipping it out, he started stretching it into place on his side while Kira did the same on the other.  
"Wow. That's a long time to be with someone."  
"Tell me about it. They were even married this spring." They finished with the bottom sheet and he handed her part of the top sheet.  
The rest of the bed was finished in silence, then Kira turned a questioning gaze to her team mate and mentor. "Dr. O? Why is he coming up here? I mean, doesn't he have any family that he can stay with?"  
"He does, but they all have their own families to take care of and while they wouldn't see Rocky as being a burden, he might feel that way. And since I live up here all alone," Tommy shrugged. "It'll be like a vacation for him."  
"But isn't it dangerous with that evil freakazoid on the loose?"  
He frowned. That was something that he hadn't really thought about. Raising a hand to the back of his neck, the man sighed. "Well, he does still have his Zeo crystal and morphers." Tommy held up his hand when she acted like she was going to say something. "Yes, I did remember to tell him to bring them just in case. So, with those, he should be safe."  
Walking back down the stairs, Tommy looked around to make sure that everything was in order before nodding.  
"So when is he getting here?" Kira asked.  
"Not really sure, but Kira, before he gets here—"  
"Yeah, I know: It's better for him to deal with one person right now than with two."  
He nodded, then gave her a hug. "Thanks for the help."  
"Anytime." As she finished speaking, she looked down at her watch.. "I'd better go. My mom worries if I'm late." The teen grinned. "Plus, Trent is going to call and give me details about his date with Conner." With a wave, she walked out the door.  
Tommy waved back, then watched until she was out of sight. He closed the door, then sighed. 'Well, nothing to do now but wait for Rocky.'

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Getting up from his seat on the couch, Tommy went over to answer. There, on the other side, stood Rocky. The former Red Ranger had a bag on his shoulder and looked like hell. "Hi, Rocky. Come in," Dr. O said, standing aside to let him in. "Hey Rocky. Come on in." Standing aside, Tommy let him in, noticing that his eyes were extremely bloodshot and he was really pale.  
"Do you need anything?" Tommy asked.  
Rocky shook his head. "It was a long trip and I'd just like to get some sleep," his voice was low as he spoke. Tommy didn't ask if he wanted anything to eat, since he probably wouldn't want anything.  
"Alright, let me show you to your room," he said, before leading Rocky to the guestroom. "The restroom is down the hall and to the left. There are fresh items in there for you to use." Rocky threw his bag on the bed.  
Tommy sighed. "If you need anything, just holler, alright?" With a nod, the other man crawled into bed, then looked over towards the door at his friend. "Thanks Tommy."  
"You're welcome, Rocky." He stood there for a second to look at his friend. "I don't know how, but I will help you, no matter what it takes," Dr. O vowed before he shut the light off and closed the door.  
As soon as the door was shut, Rocky sat up to grab his bag. Opening it carefully, he pulled out a picture and placed it on the nightstand. Curling up in a ball, he situated himself on the bed so that he could rest his head on the pillow and easily see the picture. It was an older photo, taken when he and Adam were eighteen. It had been taken while they were laying under a tree taking a nap with Adam laying on top of him.  
While he looked at the picture of a happier time, tears began to fall from Rocky's eyes. Gently, he placed a hand on his stomach and thought about the baby that was growing inside of him. It was the last bit of Adam that he had and no one knew about. Even Adam, the other half of his soul hadn't known. It was something that Rocky had only found out about a few hours before his life went to hell.  
A day that should have been filled with joy had quickly turned to one filled with anguish and the pain of loss. Knowing that he was going to be a single parent, a widowed single parent at that, was hard for Rocky to even think about at the moment.  
He sighed softly. "Adam, I miss you so much." Placing a kiss on two fingers, he reached out and touched the photo before closing his eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocky stayed in his bedroom for the next couple of days. Only leaving for a sandwich to eat or go to the bathroom to get his daily routine done. He stared at the ceiling counting the invisible thread in it, or to roll over to his side and to look out the window to see the world still moving while Adam was gone from the world. It was strange just to have one person gone from the world to notice different things like how it kept moving foreword. The seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years remained the same. All moving foreword to without stopping. Not to long ago Rocky wouldn't have notice this, but now it was very hard to miss how things kept moving and moving even if a person has dies leaving behind a void in the world. A small thud in his stomach surprised him. Rocky looked down at his stomach.

"I almost forgot about you in there." He placed a hand on it, to try and feel the life growing inside of him.

The only thing left of Adam in a living form was moving around. A tear slid from Rocky's eyes and he thought how Adam never knew he was with child or will ever get to know the small life form in side of him when he or she took its first breath into the new world. Another small kick and Rocky smiled.

"You have a strong kick just like your daddy did." Slowly Rocky closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tommy arrived home from Reef Side at five o' clock. It had been a very busy day for him. A quiz was given out to groans from the students and a five page report called' Do you think dinosaurs or any ancient creatures live among us.' page pages long and no spaces, got a louder groan. Tommy drop a page on the counter to take care of the small supply of food he had bought for him and Rocky. Truth be told he had no idea how to make anything like Pot Roast or Chicken Ala King, but if it came from a box, or was delivered it was a breeze to make. Tonight for dinner there was going to be Chicken breast and a side noodle. That is how fanatic as he can get with homemade food. As he pulled out everything he needed he began to think about Rocky and what he should be doing to help him. He had no expert experiences on this subject and the closet he could get to it when he and Jason broke up for the final time. It was heart breaking to say its over to someone you really did love, but to have them suddenly die one you it would be very hurtful. The chicken was cooking and the water was set and ready to go.

"There is one fact that is clear," Tommy said to himself as he seasoned the chicken. "Rocky needs to face the real world and try to move one with his life." The sounds of foot steps surprised Tommy. 'It must be Rocky going to the Bathroom.' He thought before setting back to work.

In the Bathroom Rocky washed his face with some cold water. The nap was well needed and it help clear his head a little. Adam would be pissed if he saw Rocky carrying on like this. Hell when Adam was a live if Rocky was taking a nap on the couch instead of going to his dojo, Adam would have thrown water on him and tell him to the class he was suppose to be teaching. A laugh escaped Rocky's lips. Then it would have pissed him off, but now he found it funny as hell. It felt good to laugh again after a month of nothing but crying and moping around. Maybe it was time to slowly introduce himself to the world again. The last time he was anywhere was at Adam's funeral. At that moment a smell ran across his nose.

"I've been craving Chicken for a long time." Taking a few deep breaths, Rocky walk out of the bathroom and went down stairs. Tommy was setting up the dinner table.

"Is it ok that I join you?" Tommy jump at the sound of Rocky's voice after all Rocky has been here for a couple of days and barely even spoke a word to him.

"Sure I was going to make a tray and take it up tom you room in a few moments." Rocky shook his head.

"No I would like to sit with a friend tonight." a small smile appeared on Tommy's face.

"Ok I will set a place for you."

Dinner went very well they talk, laughed and call Kim to say hi. After the dishes were cleared Tommy and Rocky sat on the couch to watch a report about new documentary about The Power Rangers and the mystery of there origins.

"Looks like a good watch." Tommy commented shutting off the TV.

"It does, but watching it might hurt me a little." Tommy gave a nod of his head.

"Rocky, its good you came out of your room, but I think you need to see someone about helping you further."

Like a grief consulter?" Tom my gave a nod of his head.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." Tommy stood up and placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"At least think about it." Rocky gave a nod of his head to show he would think about.

"Ok, I will have to tell you good night, I have school in the morning."

"Good night Tommy."

"Night, Rocky." Tommy climb up the stairs with a new hope Rocky could get better for himself.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try would it." Rocky said to his belly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I wonder when will it be the a good time for him to find out about you?" He placed a hand on his belly. "I guess this one secret that will have to wait for a while."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rocky stood in front of the mirror looking at the bump that was rounding out his stomach.

"Yep there is something in there." Rocky said as he turned to one side then to the other. He was trying to picture what he would look when the ninth month hit. It was a weird thought in general to think about. As the fact men never were suppose to get pregnant in the first place, but being a Power Ranger might have caused a sight DNA change and this way probably the big thing to change. Rocky sighed as he turned to the other side to have look from there. He mental cursed Adam for this after all he was the bottom in the relationship and one night he somehow managed to talk him into switching roles leading to this odd event. Rocky rub his belly to see of he could feel the life inside of himself, but he was very doubtful if the little guy or girl could feel it.

"Wonder how far along I am?" He asked himself. It was true that a doctor could tell him, but would they really have anything for this kind of thing, plus no one knew about this child not even the other rangers. It would be a hard thing for them to swallow.

"I might need to buy some bigger clothes." Rocky said to himself as he placed his shirt back on.

"Maybe if I had a big belly then maybe it would be a good way to tell the others." Rocky opened the bathroom door and walk out. He made his way down stairs, planning on get something to eat. He was on second to last stairstep when he saw Hayley enter the secret HQ under the house. It was then a idea hit him; quickly Rocky followed after her.

"Hey Hayley!" Rocky called after her. She stop on the spot, so she could turn to look at him.

"Hey Rocky, How are you feeling today?"

"Feeling a lot better then I've been feeling the pass few days." Hayley gave a nod of her head and walk down the steps as Rocky followed.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rocky took in a few deep breaths before he went on.

"What of I told you something weird happen to me in the past couple of months, what would your reaction be?" Hayley looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rocky grab the bottom of his shirt and slowly picked it up to answer her question.

"It's a bump on the stomach." She replied still not sure what he was trying to get at.

"It's a very special bump."

"How?"

"Well, there is something inside of there." The room was quiet for a moment as Hayley thought about it.

"OH!" She final spoke. Rocky gave a nod of his head.

"Its Adam's baby too?" Rocky gave another nod of his head.

"Does…."

"No Tommy doesn't know." Hayley went to over to Rocky and placed her hand on his stomach.

"There is something living in there."

"Yep, I felt the baby move." This was amazing to the Cyber Café owner. This was the world's first pregnant man standing here before her.

"What do you need from me?" She asked realizing Rocky might have a purpose telling her about this.

"I need some tests to be done on me to see if it's a healthy baby." Hayley removed her hand from his stomach.

"I will need to get some machines to help me with this and what I can't get I will build." A smile spread across his face.

"Thank you and please don't tell Tommy about this until I feel it's the right time."

"I promise and can you meet me here in four days to get those tests done."

"I can do that."

Rocky went up stairs and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. When it was clicked on the Power Ranger documentary was playing. The former Mayor of Angel Grove was on talking about the first time she saw the Power Rangers.

"I was sitting in my office doing some paper work when I saw this weird 50 foot monkey in Golden Armor walking around down town. It was fight a giant robot. The fight only took about 2 minutes, but it seem a lot longer from the shock I was getting from seeing this. It all ended when a sword fell from the sky and the giant robot caught it. The monkey swore he would return and disappeared. I knew from then that life here would never be the same and I was right, for years monsters, grey humanoids, a witch riding a bike in the air and endless monsters attacking us, but the Power Rangers always came to save the day at the last minute." A picture of the first five rangers appeared with the Green Ranger. A narrator began to talk. In the back ground.

"Changes in Angel Grove were quick but changes with in the Power Rangers happened also. What we now know as The Megazord was replaced by another one a year later called the Thunder Megazord. A short time after that, for unknown reason, the green ranger was replaced by the white ranger. Almost a year later both Thunder Megazord and White Tiger Warrior Mode were destroyed. One witness remembers this day."

A women with long brown hair and dressed in a white T-shirt and Jeans began to talk.

"I was in High School at the time and I was returning home from softball practice when I saw the Power Rangers zords fight this thing in that looked like a commando skeleton. It sent loads of energy blast at them and before I knew it they were falling apart and exploded. I thought it was the end of the world."

The Narrator began to speak again.

"For a short time it did, but a day later new zords arrived and fought the skeleton again, but this time they won. The Rangers fought hard until the day time seemed turn back. Some how in this event The Power Rangers disappeared and a group of Heroes calling themselves The Alien Rangers showed up. Rangers from another world left theirs to protect ours, but they were here for only six months. After a blue blob thing calling itself the hydrohog appeared the Alien Rangers fought it and after a hard battle managed to destroy it. With the defeat time set itself right and they disappeared. A new group of rangers replaced them, calling themselves Power Rangers Zeo. Tomorrow we will talk about this team and the impact it had."

Rocky click off the TV. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Damn it." Rocky whispered as he began to rub his eyes to try and stop those damn tears escaping him.

Watching this made memories of that day reappear to him. Those days in High School and falling in love with Adam. Care free days with no thoughts of the horrible end that would befall Adam. It was just more proof at the unexpected twists life has to offer, but sometimes the twists that are unwelcome. Rocky found a pillow and place his head on it. Before he knew it he was fast asleep. Tommy arrived home ten minutes later.

Rocky are you home?" He asked the room. Soft snoring was coming from the couch. He walk over to the source of the sound. He saw Rocky fast asleep. He look so peaceful asleep. Rocky turn to his side and Tommy saw something very odd. There was a small bump there.

"I wonder what that means." Tommy asked himself and he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time skip: Four days later

Rocky went for a walk into the woods before he meet Hayley to have his first check up. The near by woods seemed to be a good spot for a short walk. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sky. Rocky took his time to think about what he needed to do in the near future. The karate studio he open with Adam was being run by Jason and Kat, so there was no real need to return to work after he got back home. A warm breeze passed through, it felt good against his skin. His thoughts turned to the house in Angel Groove. It was still a mess and needed a good cleaning for about a month now. Kim assured him that she would have the house cleaned and al bills would be taken care of while he was gone.

The thought about Kim cleaning anything was a strange thought in itself, and the most likely thing she would so was hire a cleaning services to aid her. Even if the house was clean there was another thing to deal with and it will hard to get rid of anything that belonged to Adam in that house.

He thought it was ironic that the thing he wished he could set on fire was something he couldn't bare to part with. The T-shirt Adam wore all the time which bugged the hell out of Rocky due to it's many stains and rips, was one of them. Rocky felt his eyes begin to burn. Taking in a few deep breaths to force himself to clam down. He was in no mood to cry again after all today he was going to see his baby for the first time. Rocky stop by a near by stream to sit down under a tree to rest before he returned. The sound of the wind and water was very relaxing. This was a spot he needed to remember to return to every now and then. It was the perfect spot to think, especially about what he needed too. Like after the baby was born. He knew he couldn't stay with Tommy forever not with a baby, but that raised the question how much longer would he have to be here. It really wasn't his choice to come here in the first place. Kim and Kat didn't like him sitting in his house 24/7 only eating delivery pizza. They made a few phone calls and next thing Rocky knew he was on the road to Tommy's. He thought to himself and pack away his bags he could accidentally make a wrong turn and be somewhere else by himself, but Kat and Kim made sure to let him know in so many words, "Try anything and we will track you down to do horrible things to you." Rocky shook his head trying to get the mental image of the hell that could have been. Rocky slowly stood up and stretched his body. The resting period was done and now it was time to head back to get the check up and to think about a day it would safe to leave and carry on his life. He couldn't depend on other people to get through his grief. Rocky then began the walk back to Tommy's.

"This is going to be cold." Hayley warned him as she poured the gel on his stomach.

"Do you have a medical degree or something like it?" Rocky asked as he winced from the cold gel.

"One of many I have." She placed the deceive on top of Rocky's stomach then slowly began to move it. A picture appeared on the screen of a small human life.

"Is that my baby?" Rocky asked with a smile across his face.

"Yes it is Rocky and it looks like you're a little bit over two months pregnant." Rocky couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he felt tears form in his eyes. This was half Adam's and whether it was a boy or girl it didn't matter because he was in love with it. Ten minutes passed in silence as Rocky stared at it and Hayley looked it over.

"Looks like the baby is very healthy." She final announced.

"Good to hear."

"Very good to hear." Tommy said from the door way causing them both to jump. He had been standing there almost the whole time and they didn't see him.

"Hi Tommy, how long have you been standing there?" Hayley asked shutting off the machine.

"Hayley can I talk to Rocky alone?" The voice was claim, but its been to long since Rocky heard the tones of Tommy's voice. He watched Hayley nod then walk out of the room. There eyes met for a second then she went up the stairs.

"So are you mad?" Rocky asked sitting up. Tommy shook his head.

"No, just wondering why keep this a secret from me and your friends." A good question indeed. Rocky had no idea why he kept from everyone. He just found out two days after Adam died. There was no way he could tell other people about the how and why of his situation, much less answer their questions.

"No really sure, but I didn't think that this would be something easily under stood." Tommy could understand that, but in his case people would be more surprised that he hadn't had sex since he broke up with Jason five years ago, but they don't know about his last ex, so secrets of any kind he understood.

Tommy took a seat next to Rocky on the table.

"I can see why you did it Rocky and I can't be angry at you for it." sensing Rocky was walking a emotional tight rope he placed a arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Rocky rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know your going through a lot and you need time to process everything and this is just one more thing one that list."

"A very long list." Rocky added. Tommy stood up pulling Rocky with him and lead him to the stairs.

"We can talk about it over dinner I made Pizza." Rocky looked at the ranger. Taking in Tommy's embarrassed smile.

"You made Pizza?"

"Well I did call and pick it up." Rocky shook his head and laughed. He was seeing Tommy in a new light, but he couldn't really understand why.

"We need to talk about your future plans and what you need to do." Tommy said breaking into Rocky's thoughts.

"Yeah, we need too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for mistakes need to find a new beta to look over my stroys.

Chapter 5

Next Day

Tommy walk into the Dino Lair after having a talk with Rocky. He was helping him figure what needs to be done and what has to be done for the baby. He left Rocky to get some paper work done for Adam's Estate. Hayley was on the Dino Computer typig away.

"What are you doing?" He asked standing next to her.

"Trying to figure out things about this baby inside of Rocky and I tell you what its a neat study." Tommy gave a nod of his head.

"Looks like a bunch of numbers and other things I don'tunderstand." Hayley sighed as she began to type faster.

"Right there with you and I just managed to get the basic information I still have the other stuff from test I have to input in."

"Learn anything yet?" Hayley didn't remove her eyes from the screen, nor stop her fast pace typing.

"Well I learned its a healthy baby and he is about four months along, but how it happen and why is still the mystery."

"Could being the red mighty morphing power ranger and blue Zeo ranger have anything to do with it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." They remained quiet for serval minutes before she final spoke.

"I might need some high tech help with all of this." Tommy thought about it for a moment.

"I might be able to find some people, but what do you mean high tech help." Hayley pressed the final button on the computer and let it do the rest of the work.

"I mean I need someone with knowledge of advance medical knowledge and maybe a expert in the morphing grid couldn't hurt."

"Then I have the people that might be able to help us with the job." Spinning around in the chair to face." A grin on his face showed he meant business.

"The Alien Rangers of Aquitar. They have medical that could be helpful to us." Hayley thought about this for a moment.

"Yes it does make sense they are a adavance race and could be useful, but what about a expert on the morphing grid." Tommy sighed then crossed his arms.

"That one will be a long shot because no one has seen him in years." This was inserting news to Hayley.

"Who this person?" Making eye contact with her he spoke.

"Ninjor, he was the creator of the power coins and help us give us the ninja power also gave the alien rangers there coins and battle borgs. If there was anyone who know more about the morphing grid it would be him."

"Yes sounds like he could be very useful, but why would he be a problem to find?"

"Because he lives in the temple of power in the temple of power in the Desert of Despair. Its far and dangerous trip plus after the events Master Vile did with the orb of doom I wonder if he still remembers us. I mean I don't know how the time change has effected him, but we will at least have to give it a try besides Zordon he is the closest thing to a expert on the morphing grid we will get." Hayley thought about this for a moment trying to figure out something else out.

"What about the women from your Turbo day?"

"Dimitria's wereabouts are at the moment unknown and it would take a long time to find her."

"So the options we have are look in the Desert of Despair for Ninjor or look in vast space for Dimitria." Tommy gave a nod of his head.

"Ok." Hayley stood up. "I say we find this Ninjor and keep our fingers crossed."

"Our best option we have at the moment." Tommy agreed then took the seat Hayley just left.

"I will see if I can get a hold of Billy and see what can be done."

XXX

Rocky just finished filling out the paper work and was depressed. He thought for the millionth time that day how he wished they were older when this happen so it wouldn't seem as bad. It would have be a happier ending to life that should have ended that way instead of a stupid car crash in the prime of his life. He wasn't allowed any real time to wonder on this thought when he heard the door knocking. Slowly he got off the chair and walked to the door. A pizza deliver man stood there with two pizzas and cheesey bread sticks. Final the pizza he order an hour ago was here. He paid and tip the man then took the food. Since he got pregant he had a craving for pizza mostly BLT and Mushroom, ham and turky. He set the boxes on the table then retrieved a plate then a large bottle of ranch from the fridge. It took a few minutes he got erveything ready on plate with ranch on the pizza bread sticks. He began to eat his lunch when Hayley walk up stairs yawning.

"Hey Hayley." Rocky called. From a distance she saw what was on his plate.

"Pizza again for lunch." A shameless smile was presented on Rocky's face.

"Were having haelthy dinner tonight." Not wantign to persue this talk again she changed to subject.

"Rocky the tests say your about four months pregant." Rocky stop eating at once.

"Really wow that is about the same time me and Adam got into that fight while we were visiting Tommy."

"What was the fight about?" Rocjy shurgged.

"No idea I know it was a stuoid one and I left the room and went down stairs where Tommy was. He was drinking Beer and I joined him we had a few drinks and talked for a couple of hours then i went up stairs and me and Adam mad up." Hayley was finding this information inserting.

"Was it this the first time you bottom for Adam?" Rocky gave a nod of his head.

"Did it a few times after that." Hayley was pieceing the puzzle together.

"How many beers did you and Tommy have together."

"About ten or dozen why." Hayley gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing really just trying to find all the information that I can to fins the answer." Rocky gave a nod of his head. Hayley went to the fridge and got a couple of bottles of water out.

"Back to the coal mines."

"Have fun." Then wwent back to his eating.

Hayley reentered the Dino Lab with the waters and saw Tommy talking to Billy.

"Alright see you guys soon." He pressed a button then turn to look at his friend.

"Good news they will be here tommorow." Hayley smiled as she handed him a water.

"Awesome I could use all the help I can get."

"When they arrive we can slove the Ninjor problem." Hayley gave another nod of her head.

"Tommy did you know Rocky was here four months ago and this is where the baby started its life." Tommy had to think for a moment.

"Oh yeah,I was down then Rocky came down as I was drinking a beer. He joined me and we had a dozen or fourteen of them before he went back up stairs to make up with Adam then I passed out on the couch." Hyaley went to a semi shock, but tried not to show Tommy it.

"Is that all that happened?"

"There are some fuzzy momets but pretty sure that what happened."

"Ok." TOmmy stood up and walked away form the computer.

"I need to make a few phone calls." He annouced walking away. When he disappeared up the stairs she took a seat in the chair.

"Could it be possiable?" Was the only question she asked herself as she went back to work.

XXX

Rocky just finshed getting his lunch when Tommy walked in.

"Rocky,Pizza again."

"Hey it what the baby wants too." Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and went to the phone when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" He asked himself. He barely open the door when he saw his two exgirlfriends standing there.

"Kat, Kim what are you doing here?" He asked surpised.

"You called us yesterday asking for help about giving you hand in the baby department." Kim answered then walked in with Kat. Rocky just loaded the washing machine with his one plate when he heard his name.

"Rocky, how are you?" They called running over to him to give him a hug.

"How does it feel to be pregant" Kat asked.

"Has it moved yet?" Kim asked next. They were hugging the breath out of him.

"Girl I need air for the baby." He chocked out. They realsed him at once to his relief until he felt two hands slap him on the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" He demanded.

"For keeping this from us." Kat answered.

"I think your not suppose to hit a pregant man." he laughed then followed by the two pink rangers. They laughed for a few minutes until he final asked,

"What are you guys doing here?" Each girl lead him to the couch.

"Tommy called us as soon as he found out you were expecting." Kat explained.

"He said he had no idea what do in this area since he has never heard of a pregant man and since I had a kid each we were taking a week off as my husband spend some time with them." Kim explained. Rocky gave a firm nod of his head.

"How is Skull doing?" Rocky asked.

"Good he now owns his own Skateboarding shop." They took a seat on the couch, so they can have this werid talk. Tommy was outside unloading the truck.

"We've been doing some research and Rocky I tell you what it will be one of those kind of hit and miss things when it comes to this unknown subject." Kim placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kat and I have been doinf research and we think we found the basics for anyone expecting a child." Tommy walk in carrying bags of food.

"So we stop in town and carefully shopped for healthy food you can eat and we might have gone over board."

"Over board I say there is more then enough food to fill four fridges." Tommy grummbled as he went back outside. Rocky looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"You more exicted about this baby then me." he joked.

"Hey remember i was going to carry yours and Adam's baby remember." Rocky gave a nod of his head to show he remembered and it was going to be about this time that they were going to to start to try to have a child. Tommy returned with another round of bags.

"Kat, you can take it from here I think I need to help put food away." Kim stood up and went into the kitchen. Kat took his hand before she started.

"Rocky, we also need to think about supplies you will need for the baby."

"Like cribs, walkers, dipars and bottles?"

"Yes that and everything you will need before hand." Rocky gave a nod of his head. With so much happening he never really gave thought to those things.

"Plus we will need to get you some new colthes." Rocky gave her a confussed look.

"What for?" Kat couldn't help, but laugh at that statement.

"Your belly will keep growing and growing and you will need some colthes to be comfortable in." Rocky had to agree that made sense, but still there was other things he needed to do.

"Kat, all that sounds good , but I have paper work and other crap to fill out plus I have to go through his stuff trying to figure out what needs to be done then I have..." Kat Placed a hand over his mouth.

"Rocky we will not having you over load yourself you need to take one thing at a time." Rocky gave another nod of his head.

"Good and as soon as Kim and Tommy puts away the food were going out to buy colthes ok."

"Ok." It was some what a relief to have Kat and Kim take care of this part then he hope they didn't go over board.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got no Beta at this time. Been awhile since wrote for this so will try to do better. Any mistakes let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter 6

Rocky sat on a bench in the yard as he tried to relax. So much was happening to him the last week. Kim and Kat took him baby shopping for everything the baby would need. He final filled out the paper work to put his and Adam's house on the market. That would mean soon he would have to return there to pack up the house. This was a depressing thought that broke his heart. How does one pack away over a decade of a house full of happy memories. Rocky wipe away the tear that he felt sliding out of his eye. He really didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. No longer could he stay in that house all by himself. On the bright side Tommy did say he could stay as long as he wanted to. It would be a good thing for him not to be alone with a new born. Slowly Rocky got to his feet. This was hard to do since the baby in his stomach has grown making everyday movement harder. Slowly Rocky walks back to the house. Hayley gave him another shock. During one of his checkups she discovered the child was growing a bit faster than expected. She explained to him this wasn't a normal pregnancy to begin with and probably due to the being in contact with the morphing grid for years has also pushed normal nine months down to probably half of that time. Rocky made it to the door opening it as fast as possible. He was starving for something good. Kat and Kim stock up the fridge full of food that would be healthy for him and baby.

Opening the fridge door he found stuff for making a turkey sub. Five minutes later he was sitting at the table enjoying his sub as he wonder when Tommy, Kat and Kim were coming back. They were planning a big surprise for him and they needed to get supplies from town. Rocky knew it was going to be baby shower or something along that line.

"Boy are people going to be surprised when they see me." He told himself as he put his plate in the sink. A yawn escape telling him it was nap time. The phone began to ring loudly next to him.

"Hello," Rocky answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Rocky Desantos?" The lady asked.

"Speaking,"

"This is Mary Sue from Homes for Family." Rocky wasn't expecting this phone call at all. He just listed the house three days ago.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We just have good news for you. A couple has put down an offer on your house." Rocky was surprised. He was still a little sad about doing this, but he couldn't live in the house without Adam, but still he wanted to take some time to get use to the idea before someone bought it.

"Was it a good offer?" he final asked.

"Five hundred over asking price." That was a good deal.

"So do you need to me to do?"

"We need a go ahead to put the deal through." Rocky took in a deep breath. He needed to do this because it was a big step that had to be done to move on with his life.

"Do it."

"Alright Mr. Desantos we will start the paper work to sell the home."

"Thank you." Was all he could think to say.

"We will be in touch have a good day." The phone went dead. Slowly he hung up the phone as a deep depression over came him.

"I need to go lay down for a while." Rocky climb the stairs as tears fell out of his eyes.

One hour later

Kat, Kim and Tommy walk in the door with bags of stuff for the baby shower.

"I hope we got the right things for a pregnant man's baby shower." Tommy commented as he set four bags on the table.

"I don't know, but I think we done a very good job at the guess work." Kat answered.

"Either way I hope we can keep a surprise from him until then." It took several trips to get everything inside.

"I still think we went overboard." Tommy comment at the beyond full table.

"We are well prepared." Kim answered looking through the bags. Rubbing eyes after the days shopping told the girls he was going to check on Rocky. Walking up the stairs Tommy was glad to be home after today. Needless to say he not a shopping fan at all.

Tommy saw the door to Rocky's room was closed. This could mean he was napping. Getting closer to the door he heard crying. 'This can't be good.' He thought to himself. Slowly pushing the door open.

"Rocky, are you ok?" The crying continued.

"I'm coming in." Walking in the room slowly making his way to the bed. Rocky was lying on his side crying. Slowly sitting down the bed to see what can be done to help.

"What happened Rocky?" Wiping his arm on his eyes before he said,

"I have to move Adam's shorts from the door knob." This through Tommy for a loop. He was expecting something else, but a hanging shirt.

"Why are up upset about moving a shirt?" Sitting up so he could face Tommy and explain.

"The house sold today and I have to get it clean out which means moving his shirt he wore the day he died from the knob." Now it was making much more sense. This was the house they been saving for since they graduated college and living in apartment together. It took those years and two jobs each to save up for this home. They barely lived in it for two years before Adam's death.

"Both," He confused as he slowly sat up in a sitting position. "Truth is I didn't really think about, nor did I want to. I knew one day I had to go through his stuff."His left hand wipe tears away. "I don't want to have this face step." New tears poured out. Without thinking Tommy pulled Rocky into a hug. He was sure Rocky would fight him on this not wanting anyone near him. Instead he returns the hug placing his head on Tommy's chest. The man needed this at the moment. They sat there for a good thirty minute while Rocky tried to compose himself with the help as Tommy rub circles on his back.

"Hey Rocky, we could help you move." Tommy said breaking the silence. Rocky look up at his friends face

"What do you mean we?" Tommy gave a warm smile.

"Me, The Dino Rangers and a few others will help you pack up." Rocky return the smile. It would be nice to get some help after all he was in no contention to lift anything heavy.

"Can we get this done the weekend that way I can have the house ready for the new owners?"  
"Anything you want t0 do." Tommy gave him one last hug before they separated. Slowly he got off the bed.

"I will start calling storage places and give Trini a call to see if she can help with stuff I don't need."

"Sounds like a plan." Slowly Rocky walk to the bedroom door.

"'I'm going to clean up and go down stairs for some food." Tommy gave a nod of his head. Once Rocky was out of the room and heard the door to the bathroom shut he made his move. He needed to talk to Kat and Kim about the surprise party.

TBC

XXX XXX XXX

Sorry it took a while to update but life is not a nice person. I hope to have more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Like always if I have made a mistake tell me so I can fix it.

Chapter 7

Rocky and Tommy made the long drive back to Angel Grove In Rocky's truck. Conner, Trent, Kira and Ethan were following in Conner's car. Trini, Zach and Jason would meet them there later. Kim and Kat stayed behind to set up for the surprise baby shower.

"When was the last time you were even in Angel Grove?" Rocky asked.

"Adam's Funeral" He answered truthful. Tommy had no real need to return to there after giving up his turbo powers. Rocky nodded they went back to his own thoughts staring out of the window. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they saw "Welcome to Angel Grove" Sign Rocky spoke up.

"Just to warn you the place is a mess and I haven't done ay cleanup since the night Adam died." Tommy had a turn down the street he knew passed a park where Rita's monsters were often sent.

"How messy are we talking about?"

"Well there are a lot of pizza box and to go boxes around the living room. The fridge has never been refilled and I haven't been in the bed room since I got that phone call." Tommy gave a nod of his head. One more left turn they reach a one story white house. It had a small front yard, but the back was big enough. Pulling into the drive way Tommy park and shut off the engine.

"Do you need to go in first before you let others go in?"

"Yes and will you go in with me?"

"You know I will" Both climb out of the truck. Tommy turn to the car park on the street

"Give us a few." All four gave nods of their heads. Rocky pull the key with a shaking hand then slowly open the door. Tommy saw something that was shocking. The place was beyond messy. Pizza boxes piled up next to the couch next to different take out containers. There was still a pile of blankets and Pillows on the couch from his time laying there. Tommy mental cursed himself for not being a better friend. If he knew it was like this then he would have invited him sooner. Rocky ignored the mess and kept walking to the back hallway. Tommy quickly followed. The hall had a number of pictures as far back as high school. There were group shot, pictures of the two of them towards the bedroom there were different pictures from the wedding. One of the frames had a picture of the two of them feeding each other cake and the word 'forever' written on it. He probably stop coming down this hall not too long ago afterwards. Memories attacking him from all sides. Rocky stop at the bedroom door. He body was shaking hard.

"I haven't been in here for a long time Tommy." He spoke in a low whisper. "I never thought could go in there ever again." His voice was being to crack. Placing his hands on his shoulder Tommy turn Rocky around pulling him into a hug. "I know buddy." Rocky place his head on his shoulder. I'm here for you let it out." Once those words were spoke Rocky began to sob into the other mans chest. Time passed by as he held his friend and rub his back. He final got some control of himself Rocky took in several deep breath.

"I can do this"

"Yes you can." Pushing himself away Rocky turn around pushing the door open. Tommy followed him inside. The bedroom look clean expect for a messy bed and a t-shirt hanging on the bathroom door.

"Last time I saw Adam alive we were in here getting ready for work. He seem to be full of life that day. Hell we had morning sex for the first time we were both were full of energy. He kissed me good bye and said, "I will be home late, but he would pick up something for dinner.' We kissed good bye and he left." Fresh tears were falling from his eyes. Wiping them aside he went on with the story.

"I had that day off and had got home test taken. I found out I was pregnant then two minutes later my happiness turn to pain of hard to expect levels." Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How can I help you with everything?" Rocky turn around and smiled.

"Get the other rooms packed up and cleaned. This room I need to do on my own."

"Alright I will get the others and get started." With one last comforting squeeze he walk out shutting the door behind him.

With garbage bags and boxes the dino rangers set to work. Trini, Zack and Jason arrived a few hours ago and help out. They managed to get the trash picked up and now working on separating stuff to donate and stuff to keep. Rocky made a long list for them to follow. The living room was done when Tommy suggested a break. The dino rangers went outside to get some fresh air while others sat inside to have a serious talk.

"Should one of us go check on Rocky?" Trini suggested.

"No that is the one room he needs to face alone." Jason answered. Tommy sat down in the chair then ask a question he was dying to ask.

"What happen that day before Rocky got sent to me?" All three of them stared at him not sure if any of them wanted to answer the question. "I got bits and pieces, but I never got the whole story." Zach step forward.

"The three of us and Kat came here to see how he was doing. Jason was running Dojo and we haven't heard from him since the wake."

"So we paid him a surprise visit." Trini took over this part of the story. "We walk right in and saw him curled up on the couch with what you saw here today. He looked like hell." Jason took over the story.

"He was in bad shape and looked like he wasn't taking care of himself and we saw something laying next to him which made us know he needed to get away."

"What was that?" Tommy asked guessing the answer.

"A suicide note." Zack answered. "Kat managed to get him to tell us he was thinking about taking his own life, but knew couldn't" Jason crossed his arms.

"It took a long talk, but we convinced him he needed a get out of this house for a while that is why we called you." Tommy gave a few nods of his head.

"Well he is doing better, It took him a while to leave the guess room and slowly join the real world."

"We still need to be there for him when the firsts some and Adam's not there." Trini spoke as she walk to the window. Staring out in the back yard she saw patio set up she help the two love birds pick out. "There are too many years left in his life he doesn't know what to do with." The three men all nodded their heads.

By six the house was packed and putt away for moving. Jason's truck was going to drive with Tommy to be put storage. Trini made a phone call for all give away boxes were to be taken away on Monday. Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner took what was to be used in the house back to their teacher's house. Tommy and Jason waved the other good bye and went into the bedroom. The room was packed up with three piles. Rocky fell asleep on Adam's side of the bed.

"Poor guy must be worn out." Jason commented.  
"Let him sleep and we pack this away. It took thirty minutes to get everything put away. Tommy went over to Rocky and picked him up from the bed.

"What is going on Rocky." asked sleepily.

"Were all done and were going home." Tommy told him.

"Ok, Jason I want those blankets and Pillows to go to donation." His friend gave a nod of his head to show he understood.

"Tommy, I don't want a last look a around because I can't cry anymore."

"We will leave the house quickly." Tommy than walk out to the truck followed by Jason. Rocky tried not to look, but couldn't help it. He was leaving the place where Adam was going to send the rest of their lives together. It was hard to give that up.

TBC


End file.
